


They're Singing Deck the Halls but It's Not like Christmas at All

by marauders_groupie



Series: A Very Merry Bellarke Christmas! [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (it has a happy ending i promise), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking Up & Making Up, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_groupie/pseuds/marauders_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke knows that she made a mistake when she broke up with Bellamy but it isn't until Christmas that she truly regrets it and decides to try again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Singing Deck the Halls but It's Not like Christmas at All

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluffy fluff! I love Christmas time, I can't stop loving it, I bought an ugly Christmas sweater today, I'm blasting all the possible songs and my neighbors probably hate me right now. Whatever, it's worth it. 
> 
> Title is from Christmas (Baby Please Come Home).
> 
> Enjoy!

It's Christmas Eve and Clarke misses Bellamy like crazy. 

Raven is doing the robot ("Come on, Clarke! You can tell me 'I told you the robots would take over the world'!"), Wells is making the world's best apple pie and Monty and Jasper are setting up fireworks in her backyard ("What do you mean we can't light fireworks on Christmas?" "There’s no time like the present for fireworks, Clarke!") but all she can really think about is how she misses Bellamy tangling himself in Christmas lights and stumbling into the kitchen with a goofy grin to make her smile just as she's nearly given up on baking. 

The truth is, she made a mistake. So what if they fought? You fight with people you care about since you want them to be happy and maybe their love just spilled over because there was too much of it. 

She never should have left him like she did, packing her suitcase and getting into her car as Bellamy stood in the doorway, wrecked, watching her stumble over her words and get out with a barely stifled sob.

Clarke loves Bellamy and it's on Christmas that she misses him the most. 

Raven perches herself on the counter next to her, Monty and Jasper singing Christmas songs loudly in the living room, and Clarke thinks she's never seen her look as sympathetic as she does now. 

"You miss him, don't you?"

"God, yes," Clarke breathes, gripping the counter so hard her knuckles turn white because Christmas without Bellamy can never be as good as the one she'd have with him. "I made a mistake, Raven."

And Raven, who usually teases Clarke mercilessly and shows her love through insults and pranks, just smiles wistfully. 

"Go get him."  
  


And because it's two hours till Christmas and the snow is falling in thick flakes, Clarke laughs all the way to her car, not even noticing the way everyone grins when they see her grabbing her coat and leaving to get the most important piece of every Christmas. 

She's driving in a daze, Eartha Kitt’s voice wafting from the radio and carolers walking down the street, raucous laughter filtering through her rolled-down windows. It's Christmas and she made a mistake but she'll fight like hell to fix it because she loves the way he makes her laugh, loves his heart, too big for his chest, loves his brilliant brain and his full-bodied hugs because he doesn't believe in half-assing things as important as hugs, and - 

Clarke Griffin loves Bellamy Blake and that's the only thing she can say with certainty. 

The lights are on in his apartment but the elevator is broken and she runs up the stairs, cheeks flushed, breath short and hair frizzy when she finally pounds on his door.

He opens it, a confused look in his face, and she knows she's beaming because there he is - messy curls, cheeks burning up from the eggnog he always makes, green and red stripy socks on his feet and -

The sweater she got him last Christmas.

It comes out in a rush of words she can't stop because she's been containing herself for far too long and really, she just wants him by her side for the rest of her life. 

"I know I hurt you, Bellamy, but because it's Christmas and because I miss you so, _so_ much, I hope you can forgive me."

He blinks at her, his features melting into his famous blank expression which gives nothing away. But he is Bellamy and she knows him better than she knows herself.

"You can't do this, Clarke. You can't walk out on me, send Raven to get your cat and Wells to get your records and not speak to me for six months. I know it's Christmas, but. I can't do this."

He goes to close the door but Clarke stops him, shoving her foot in the doorway. 

"Please, Bellamy. I know I screwed up, big time, but I love you." She throws her head back, letting out a desperate sigh because she's speaking the truth and he's hurt, of course he is. "I know you're hurt and I know you may not forgive me but I'm begging you to try because, honestly, my life has been a royal clusterfuck without you and I wake up thinking of you, I fall asleep thinking of you and I need you there with me. I want you there with me. I love you."

His wide and hopeful eyes he can't contain nearly break her heart in half and she lets go of the door, taking a step back while trying not to cry. 

He has every right to tell her to leave but she still doesn't want him to.

"I love you, God, Bellamy - I really do. And I'm sorry I couldn't see it, I'm sorry I pushed you away because I was afraid. I'm not anymore. Please, come home with me. Just," she frowns, shaking her head. "Just come home to me."

"You said you couldn't take me, _us_ , Clarke. What's changed?"

He wants to come with her and it's clear in the way his fingertips twitch wanting to touch her - the same as hers. And she could pull him towards her, kiss him, make him hers again.

But he deserves better than a desperate kiss.

"What's changed is that I've realized I want you there, every step of the way. I want this," she pulls on his sweater, warm and soft. "I want you. For the rest of my life."

"What's this, a proposal?" he smirks. 

He's about to take her hand off of his chest, his skin so close to hers that it's only seconds before she won't be able to take it anymore and then - 

"Yes."

His hand stops millimeters from hers and she watches him drop his guard, stare at her in amazement like the first time she told him she loved him, when the morning light was bright and birds chirped outside and everything seemed so easy and uncomplicated. 

It still is, she still wants it to be and there is no rhyme or reason to why she doesn't move her hand, doesn't speak until he cracks a smile. 

"You’re asking me to marry you?"

"Yes, I am."

He raises an eyebrow but he's not cocky, no. He's sweet and hopeful and tough and soft at the same time. He's Bellamy and she loves every bit of him. "Well, are you gonna ask?"

"Bellamy Blake, will you marry me?"

His laugh is bright and vivacious, freckles dancing in the soft yellow light and finally, _finally_ he looks at her, his heart on his sleeve. 

Bellamy had his heart on his sleeve for her and Clarke was always so afraid of doing this, of showing how much she cares. Love is weakness, her ex-girlfriend had told her, and she decided to accept that – not out of bravery, but out of cowardice.

Loving someone meant letting them in and giving them the chance to hurt you, keeping the belief that they wouldn’t. And Clarke was mortified of being hurt again.

How ridiculous. As if it were better not to love at all than to have loved and had your heart broken. She’d take a bleeding heart now – Bellamy is worth it.

"God, I thought you'd never ask."

When he kisses her she knows that she'd never be able to live without this because this love is so vast and so overwhelming and so wonderful.

The church bells toll at midnight, finding the two of them curled up in the middle of his bed, skin to skin until there are no edges to them - just two pieces melting into one whole.

"You kept the sweater," she whispers, carding her fingers through his hair and her heart swelling with so much affection when he leans into the touch. 

"It’s a good sweater," he smiles, pecking her cheek and wrapping his arms around her tighter, like he doesn't ever intend to let go. "Merry Christmas, Clarke."

"Merry Christmas, Bell."  
  


When they get back to her place nearly everyone's asleep, Monty and Jasper dozing off on her couch, Wells and Raven cuddling by the fireplace and everything is soft and nothing hurts. 

Raven shoots her a knowing look and Wells' smile is bright enough to light up the entire city when they see them holding hands. 

"Took you two long enough," Raven scoffs, rising up to her feet to envelop both of them in a hug. When she moves away, she's slightly teary-eyed and hisses, "You didn't see this, got it?"

They settle in front of the Christmas tree, brighter now that Bellamy is there and Clarke thinks she's addicted to him, to the way he looks at her - soft, fond, as she sits in the vee of his legs, reclining against his chest.

"I didn't get you a ring," she pouts, picking at a thread in his jeans. 

His hands are warm, flat on her stomach and his chuckle reverberates in his chest, making her whole body hum. 

"That's fine. I got something better."

"Oh? And what did Santa bring you this Christmas?"

"You."  
  


Because it's Christmas and there's light where there was darkness before, everyone is laughing and the whole world feels like a really good place to live in right now.

Because it's Christmas and Clarke doesn't wish for a lot of things but she's glad her one wish came true. Bellamy is there. And that's everything.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! I hope you guys liked it and yeah, I know it's cheesy but let's be real - Christmas proposals, y/y? Can you resist them? I sure can't!
> 
> If you liked what you've read, please let me know - kudos and comments make my day, and you're all lovely! 
> 
> Happy 7th of Christmas! 
> 
> p.s. i'm also on [tumblr](http://marauders-groupie.tumblr.com).


End file.
